In recent years, in image forming apparatuses of the related art in which intermediate transfer belts are used, a broad range of type of recording medium has been used such as sheets or labels. Some recording media may include an adhesive, such as a label sheet or a double-layered slip.
However, when an adhesive portion extends from an end part or a cut in a recording medium that includes an adhesive, there is a problem in that the adhesive becomes attached to the intermediate transfer belt, toner becomes attached thereto, and it is difficult to sufficiently complete cleaning of the intermediate transfer belt, causing the occurrence of image soiling from the next print onwards.